Miss you, Mum
by IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: A talk between Teddy Lupin and his mum.
**Disclaimer: After wishing on everything from clovers to birthday candles, I can safely say** ** _I still do not own Harry Potter._**

 _Mothers Day, UK, 2015_

Hogwarts was silent in the early hours of dawn. There were no sounds besides those of nature; birds calling to each other, trees rustling in the wind, the gentle splash from the Black Lake. Inside the castle, not even the early risers had arisen yet. Students were tucked into their beds and sleeping this early morning of March sixth.

All except one.

Edward Lupin, better know as Teddy, crept through the grass path and shivered as it tickled his ankles. The grass was getting higher and higher as he neared the edge of the school grounds, but he didn't care. He had been doing this for many years, and grass wasn't going to stop him this time. He tucked a lock of pink hair behind his ear and went on, trying to make as little noise as possible as he followed the path. Many students have traveled here before, though most of them didn't have the same reason as Teddy. At long last, he saw a white tomb in the distance. He hurried to reach it.

The tomb, made of marble, marked a special part of Hogwarts grounds. Teddy ran a hand over it to brush off the leaves and he uncovered the name: _Albus Dumbledore 1881-1997_. He smiled slightly and peered beyond the tomb. Two rows of gravestones were there, all of them spaced apart.

All expect two.

Resting his hand on Dumbledore's tomb for a moment longer, Teddy took a deep breath and recalled a promise he had made years ago. _Every year I will come and see her. Every year, even when I'm out of Hogwarts_. With a slight hesitation, he removed his hand and rounded the tomb. His feet moved of their own accord, knowing the path after years of practice. As he passed, he looked down at the names on each grave. He knew each of them by name. Teddy let out a sigh, looking carefully now.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had found her- well, them.

Coming up slowly, as if walking up to a Hippogriff, Teddy made no noise whatsoever. He could finally see the gravestones he wanted to reach.

 _Remus Lupin 1960-1998 - Nymphadora Lupin 1973-1998_

Teddy stared, his heart thumping. The grave, made of marble like Dumbledore's tomb, was shining. Teddy always made sure it was clean, always made sure that his parents were honored, even if it was something as small as cleaning leaves off their grave. He went closer, his breathing tight and his eyes watering slightly. He should be used to this sight by now. He had been coming here before he could even walk. His godfather, Uncle Harry, had brought him. Teddy ran a hand through his hair (something he had picked up from Uncle Harry) and then placed a hand on the top of the grave.

A warm feeling went though his body, as if he was getting a hug. Teddy sniffed, sitting down in front of the gravestone and gazing at it. He wiped his eyes and spoke softly.

"Hey, Mum, guess what?"

A breeze blew though his hair and he smiled. Good, she was listening.

"It's Mother's Day, you know," Teddy told the grave, and the air, and the grass, still not knowing what to talk to after all these years. "Professor Longbottom –Uncle Neville– said he could spare some flowers for me to give you later. Snapdragons, if he could. I bet you would like that- Uncle Bill said that Dad gave some to you once."

Teddy paused, thinking, as a bird chirped somewhere far off.

"I was gonna come here after breakfast with the flowers, but I thought you'd like to see me before then." Teddy laughed softly as the wind tickled his neck. "Professor Longbottom is gonna be with me when I come down after breakfast. He said he'd like to talk to you about his gran dying."

Teddy frowned. "Uncle Neville won't talk to me about it. He's talked to Uncle Harry, and to Uncle George, because they've both lost someone close to them. He won't talk to me though. You can tell him to talk to me, if you want."

Teddy blinked softly and looked upon his mother's name on the grave. He grabbed the sleeve of his robe and polished it off. The wind blew comfortingly and Teddy nodded, accepting the thanks. Then he leaned back and took a deep breath, listening for his mother to say something. He imagined her; he imagined what she had looked like in the photos. He remembered the one of the wedding, the one where she was in her Auror robes, the one Dad had taken when she tripped over an umbrella stand. Teddy put his hand to his mouth and smiled.

"Anyway, Mum, I told Uncle Neville that everything will be okay. I don't think he believed me, but if you tell him, he should be convinced."

Teddy stood up, stretching slightly and still looking at the grave. He smiled happily and let out a content sigh. The sun was peeking higher over the mountains and the bird calls got louder. He ran a hand over the gravestone as it glinted in the early morning light. Teddy glanced behind his back at Hogwarts castle and swallowed.

"I'll be back after breakfast," he whispered to her. "I love you- Happy Mother's Day."

The graveyard was silent as Teddy left. A small ray of sun caught the glimmering gravestone and the wind blew a leaf past it, saying its silent goodbye.


End file.
